


Призвание

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: 2014, Amputation, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Memories, Prison, Retrospective, Ultimate Weapon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: По-настоящему важная работа спорится именно тёмными ночами.





	Призвание

Исследования продвигаются превосходно. С жёлто-серого лица Кроу целыми ночами не сходит лоснящаяся довольная усмешка. О, он не понимает тех странных людей, трудящихся в дневное время — его работа, его по-настоящему важная работа, спорится именно тёмными ночами. Да... Он не видит ничего вдохновляющего в скучной чистоте отмытых лабораторий. Его куда сильнее привлекают хитросплетения, неряшливо завязанные узлы, которые тем больше хочется распутать. Это так увлекательно! А если дела вдруг пойдут на спад, то маленькие находки, на которые всегда была так щедра его счастливая звезда, не дадут угаснуть интересу к исследованиям.  


Та, что он сейчас вертит в пальцах, — одна из его излюбленных, его лучших головоломок.

Кто знает, кому и зачем понадобилось записывать разговор на магнитную ленту в эпоху оптических носителей... Но это к лучшему: ведь довоенные технологии, к великому сожалению, во многом утрачены, и с чтением последних слишком часто возникают накладки. 

Допотопный, но, кажется, вечный кассетный плеер со скрипом принимает запись, издаёт череду сварливых перещёлкиваний и наконец с шуршанием начинает считывать.

— Назови себя, — говорит мужской голос, в котором слышится холодная, но такая понятая Кроу профессиональная заинтересованность.

— Моё имя — Джей-Ю-Эс-Ноль-Единица.

Второй — женский, восхитительно безразличный.

— Где ты сейчас находишься?

— Я нахожусь в изолированном помещении для переговоров, в котором установлен повышенный уровень охраны.

Несколько секунд молчания.

— Я повторю вопрос. Где ты сейчас географически находишься?

— Я нахожусь в секции Эф-Четыре третьего уровня Центра внедрения разработок в области альтернативных источников энергии. Мне запрещается знать географические  
координаты.

— Что ты такое?

— Я — искусственно выведенный биологический организм с расширенными физическими и ментальными способностями, ориентированными на ведение боевых действий и выполнение смежных задач. 

— Назови свою цель.

— Моя цель — беспрекословное и полное выполнение поставленных задач.

— Приведи пример возможных задач.

— Моя задача — ведение боевых действий. Моя задача — устранение людей и других биологических видов в случае дополнительных инструкций. Моя задача — ликвидация стратегических объектов. Моя задача — анализ и разработка плана превентивных действий. Моя задача — выполнение поставленной задачи. Моя задача — абсолютное подчинение приказам.

— Тебе по душе твоя миссия?

— Я не понимаю вашего вопроса. Душа — это атрибут, приписываемый людям религиозными течениями либо философскими направлениями.  
Кашель.

— Тебе нравится то, что ты должна делать?

— Мои желания не имеют значения. Я выведена для выполнения задач, устанавливаемых наделёнными полномочиями людьми.

— Ты не боишься провала? 

— Я считаю чувство страха бесполезным атавизмом. Если у меня возникнут сомнения, я затрачу большее количество ресурсов для выполнения задачи.

— Назови свои уязвимые места.

— Я не могу иметь уязвимые места. Я безупречный инструмент.

Сдавленный смешок. Плёнка некоторое время работает вхолостую, затем раздаётся негромкий скрип пластика.

— Доктор, я вас ещё увижу? — слышится тот же безразличный голос, затем кнопка с щелчком выходит из паза.

— Может быть… — с усмешкой отвечает Кроу Механической Фемиде, а затем, не сдержавшись, хихикает. — Да, может быть.

Боевая имитация Железной Гиар не даёт того ответа, который спрятан в этой маленькой записи, ценность которой взаправду понимает только он. 

Крошечный секрет, которым он поделится с каждым, у кого достаточно смелости: так называемое совершенство было не таким уж совершенным. Но он поймёт, в чём был дефект, допущенный создателями Джастис. Так же, как разгадает причины ущербности Сломанного Гиара и носителей Запретных Зверей. Он как следует изучит их всех — до последнего, до единого! — и сделает своё собственное творение воистину совершенным.

***

Матовый колпак поднимается почти беззвучно. Его бесценная принцесса снова сидит спиной — кажется, она опять не в духе. Её превосходную белую кожу немного портят два набухших багровых шрама — по одному вдоль каждой лопатки. Аккуратные края не сшиты, поэтому раны зияют и "плачут" тонкими полувысохшими струйками сукровицы. Корки на них, разумеется, тоже нет — ей не дала образоваться особая кислота, которую пришлось использовать, чтобы раз и навсегда прекратить регенерацию ненужных частей. Кроу осторожно, почти любовно проводит рукой по кромке шрама. Он никому не позволит и пальцем тронуть своё сокровище, но это было необходимо для её же собственного блага.

— Помо...ги...те, — почти не шевеля губами, шепчет она. Бедняжка, она опять забыла: она в самых надёжных руках, какие только можно представить. Он не причинит ей вреда — в конце концов, в распоряжении всегда есть парализующее поле.

Кроу переводит взгляд на соседние резервуары, в жидкости которых дрейфуют ампутированные крылья. Светлое разрушается в более быстром темпе. Его изъеденные руки скрючены, как от проказы, а от головы осталась только пара полупрозрачных хрящей и нижняя челюсть. Тёмное держится лучше. Это любопытно.

— Кто...нибудь... По...жа...луйста... 

Ну и ну. После удаления принцесса плакала несколько суток, хотя он не скупился на наркоз. Он вложил в операцию всё мастерство: тёмное крыло до досадного часто покушалось на контроль, и она становилась необузданно-агрессивной.

Кроу осторожно стирает с дрожащего тела пятно сукровицы. Всё-таки жаль, что его бесценный ангел лишился крыльев... Но ничего страшного. Маленькая принцесса не должна быть ангелом. Её задача — подчиняться.

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к "плохой" концовке Диззи из Guilty Gear Accent Core Plus.


End file.
